


Too Good

by tielan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew Elizabeth was too good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good

He always knew she was too good for him.

She turned heads wherever she went. Men looked, then looked again. Some of them tried to smarm or charm their way into her bed, and she was polite until the point where she put them in their place.

Simon never quite understood why she stayed with him, but she kept coming back to him and he never questioned it. He only knew that they couldn't last.

They didn't.

She abandoned him to Earth while she went hunting adventure through this 'Stargate'. She left him staring out at the night sky spattered with stars, doubting himself, doubting her.

And then she came back.

Her return was worse than her abandonment in someways. Harder, more difficult and more painful for him in spite of the joy of seeing her once more. Elizabeth might come back, but she would always leave again. She was an adventurer by nature. Simon was not and never would be.

He couldn't go to Atlantis - couldn't leave everything he knew behind. That wasn't him and couldn't be him.

He wouldn't go, and she wouldn't stay.

_You were gone a long time, Elizabeth._

Simon ended it with fourteen words - truth and lies mingled for maximum effect. He inserted the needle with a surgeon's precision, and pushed down the plunger with a murderer's intent. He did it without gentleness because she would have tried to understand gentleness. He did it with cruelty because he couldn't afford compassion.

He wanted her to stay, and she wanted him to go; there was no halfway point between them.

All or nothing.

Simon Wallace left Elizabeth Weir to the universe.

And if there are nights when he looks up at the stars in the sky and feels the aching pain of her absence, she'll never know.


End file.
